Müde
by Sachmet
Summary: Hermione nach dem Endkampf Spoiler von Harry 6


Also erst einmal mir gehört mal wieder nichts und wird mir wahrscheinlich auch nie irgendwas in der Richtung gehören. 

So wie man sehen wird ist das mal wieder eine ziemlich düstere Geschichte. Hängt damit zusammen das ich derzeit auf Arbeitssuche bin und nur Absagen bekomme...  
Einige werden es kennen... Ja wer Selbstmord gedanken und vorallem Spoiler nicht vertragen kann der sollte es nicht lesen! B6

Viel Spass

Müde

Hermione lief über das Schlachtfeld, welches einmal ihr Zuhause gewesen war. Hier hatte er getobt der Kampf. Der Endkampf. Ihre Eltern sind tot. Ron, Harry, McGonagall, Snape, Lupin, Tonks, Bill, Charly, Mr. und Mrs. Weasley - alle sind tot. 

Doch leider einer hat überlebt - Voldemort. Diese Ausgeburt der Hölle. Er und seine Todesser haben gewonnen, das Ministerium ist zerstört und alle Auroren wurden nach und nach getötet. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Todesser so systematisch vorgehen können.

Sie arbeiten sozusagen alle ab, die auf der Gehaltsliste des Ministeriums stehen. Sie wissen, wo die Auroren zu finden sind. Sie kennen ihre Tarnung und sie sind gnadenlos.

Der ein oder andere hat das zweifelhafte "Glück" länger zu leben um vorher noch gefoltert zu werden, anderen wird die Gnade erwiesen schnell zu sterben. Manche Todesser machen sich einen Spaß daraus jedes Opfer anders zu töten.

So sterben die meisten nicht auf die gute alte magische Weise sondern auf Muggelart. Mal an einem Galgen aufgehängt und mal mit einem Messer erstochen. Hermione hatte schon zu oft in den letzten drei Tagen zusehen müssen wie Auroren, Muggel oder Muggelgeborene von den Todessern auf die ein oder andere Weise umgebracht wurden.

Manche sind ihretwegen gestorben, um sie zuschützen, anderen hat sie von ihrem Versteck aus zusehen müssen beim sterben. Aus dem einstmals lebensfrohen Mädchen, das zu oft den Mund aufmachte, war eine verängstigte Kreatur geworden.

Es sollte nun einmal nicht sein, dass jemand im Alter von 17 Jahren hilflos mit ansehen muss, wie Menschen umgebracht werden. Es schadet der Seele. Zu Hermione kam das Alles allerdings nicht mehr durch. Sie war nur noch auf zwei Dinge beschränkt und diese wahren Überleben und Rache.

Sie wollte Rache für ihre Eltern, wollte Rache für ihre Freunde und vor allem wollte sie Rache für ihre zerstörte Zukunft. Sie konnte nicht einmal in ein anderes Land fliehen, da die Todesser die Landesgrenzen bewachten und sie nicht apparieren konnte.

Wie lange sie schon nichts mehr gegessen hatte, das wusste sie nicht mehr. Hatte sie überhaupt nach dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht schon irgendwas gegessen? Wieso dachte sie überhaupt darüber nach?

Es würde doch nichts bringen. Sie wusste nicht wohin sie sich als nächstes schleppen sollte. Alle sicheren Verstecke hatte sie schon aufgesucht und war immer nur knapp dem Entdecktwerden entgangen.

Vielleicht konnte sie sich nach Hogwarts durchschlagen und dort einen Besen klauen oder von irgendwo unterwegs. Sie würde dann noch eine Woche warten und dann über den Ärmelkanal fliegen um in Frankreich nach Hilfe zu suchen.

Und doch, was hatte das Ganze noch für einen Sinn? Die, die zur Hilfe eilen würden, wenn sie es überhaupt schaffen würde jemanden aufzutreiben, würden doch innerhalb von wenigen Minuten wieder dem Erdboden gleichgemacht werden. Nein, das würde auch nichts bringen.

Hermione war hoffnungslos. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Wenn es früher zu solchen Situationen gekommen war, konnte sie immer noch mit Dumbledore sprechen, aber dieser war ja schon seid einem Jahr tot. Umgebracht von einem Snape und das nur, weil dieser so dumm war einen Schwur zu leisten, der Draco schützen sollte vor Voldemort.

Draco ... ja Draco er war derjenige der diesen Kampf herbeigeführt hatte, der sich dann zurück gehalten hatte um Harry zu töten, als er gerade dabei war Voldemort den Todesstoss zu geben. Nach dem Tot Harrys vielen die Mitglieder des Ordens wie die Fliegen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Hermione im St. Mungo gewesen. Draco hatte sie dort hingebracht. Es war ein gezielter "Sectumsempra" und an Kopf und Brust rissen Wunden auf, woraus wie aus Bächen das Blut floss. Doch zu ihrer Verwunderung brachte er sie ins Krankenhaus.

Das, was er sagte war sehr erschütternd: "Keine Angst du wirst nicht zu schnell sterben. Ich werde dich alles büßen lassen, was du mir angetan hast. Zuerst wirst du deine Eltern verlieren, so wie ich meine verloren habe. Mein Vater sitzt in Askaban und wird wahrscheinlich schon verrückt sein.

Meine Mutter hat sich nur um mich zu schützen an Voldemort verkauft und ist jetzt tot. Ich frage dich, wer ist daran Schuld? Na Richtig du. Du hast mich oft vor meinen Freunden lächerlich gemacht, dafür werden deine Freunde sterben. Was ich mit dir sonst noch mache weiss ich noch nicht, aber eines kann ich dir versichern:

Du wirst Potter noch sehr lange überleben. Ach ja damit du nichts ausplaudern kannst... "Silencium permanentum" Seither war sie stumm. Sie konnte nicht einmal Schreien oder sich sonst irgendwie stimmlich bemerkbar machen. Doch als sie mitbekam das der Endkampf im Gange war, wusste sie das sie aus dem Krankenhaus raus musste. Sonst würde sie Draco finden.

Die Wunden, die ihr Draco zugefügt hatte waren noch immer nicht vollständig verheilt. Die ein oder anderen hatten sich während der Flucht entzündet. Sie würde bald nicht mehr weiter kommen, wenn sie nicht jemanden finden würde, der ihr hilft.

Da war auch noch ein anderes Gefühl, das immer mehr in ihr Bewusstsein eindrang und zuerst die Rachsucht und dann den Überlebenswillen langsam zersetzte. Es war Müdigkeit. Sie wollte und konnte langsam nicht mehr. Doch sie schaffte es doch irgendwie sich nach Hogwarts durch zu schlagen ohne entdeckt zu werden.

Sie setzte sich an den See. Hier wollte sie sterben. Hier, wo sie so schöne Dinge erlebt hatte. Sie sah zu der Stelle hinauf, wo sie Draco im Dritten Schuljahr einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht verpasst hatte und lächelte.

Sie dachte sich nur noch was das für schöne Zeiten waren, dann wurde sie von einer wohltuenden Dunkelheit eingehüllt. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete und hoffte, dass sie sich im Himmel befinden würde, sah sie in eisgraue Augen. Sie blitzten vor freudiger Erregung.

"Sie mal einer an, das Schlammblut. Ich wusste doch über kurz oder lang du würdest hierher zurückkommen. Dass du allerdings so schnell kommst hätte ich nicht gedacht. Du siehst ziemlich erbärmlich aus, weisst du das? Aber keine Angst es wird noch schlimmer.

Du sagst ja gar nichts, was ist denn los? Ach nein du kannst ja überhaupt nicht sprechen, da ich dir ja den Mund gestopft habe. Warte, ich helfe dir." Und mit dem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes nahm er den Fluch von Hermione. Nach einem Moment der Stille wurde es Draco zu dumm.

"Wieso sprichst du nicht? Ich habe den Zauber aufgehoben, du kannst jetzt wieder sprechen. Oder bist du zu blöd das zu verstehen?" Hermione sah ihn nur mit traurigen Augen an. Sie wusste nicht warum sie zu ihm sprechen sollte und sah dann wieder auf den See.

Draco war verwirrt. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen als Hermione sich zu ihm wandte und sprach:

** "Töte mich bitte. Wenn noch ein bisschen Menschlichkeit in dir vorhanden ist, dann töte mich!"**

Draco brauchte zwar ein paar Sekunden um die Worte in sich auf zu nehmen doch dann verstand er was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Er hatte gewonnen. Sie war gebrochen. Er hatte sich nun endgültig an allen gerecht die ihn fertig gemacht hatten.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln sagte er zu Hermione:

"Gut wenn das dein Wunsch ist. Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl.

**"Avada Kedavra"**

**  
**

END


End file.
